


Attention Whore

by MizRootbeer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dorky Mettaton, F/M, Female Reader, Mettaton is a dork, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizRootbeer/pseuds/MizRootbeer
Summary: Mettaton's girlfriend isn't paying attention to him. To Mettaton, this is a big injustice. He must right this for he is the only one who can.Also, his girlfriend has a nice butt.





	Attention Whore

“Darrrrrrlingggggggg,” Mettaton whined.

“Go charge Meta,” You replied before returning to your phone call. “Yes, of course, Mr. Mettaton would love to perform for your charity. Please just email the details. Just remember, my client needs a charging station, and his entourage gets in free. Yes, that includes the two skeletons.”

“Baaaaaaaby,” Mettaton pouted.

She had her back to him as she talked. Mettaton’s eyes went down to her ass, and he couldn’t help but smile. His girlfriend had such a lovely rump. It bounced when she walked, it was glorious! What was even better was that it was all his. He sighed happily as she walked around, her pajama bottoms tight, showing off her butt’s glory. He glanced up at her, noticing she was still focused on the phone. Grinning, he let one of his robotic arms extend. His fingers walked across the floor, snaked up her leg, and once it reached her buttcheek, he gave it a small pinch.

“Eep!” She turned to look at him. “Mettaton! Uh, oh nothing! Just my cat!”

Cat? Mettaton felt insulted. So insulted, he gave his lover’s ass another pinch. She turned, glaring at him before returning to the phone.

“Yes, thank you,” She said. “Of course I’ll talk to you tomorrow. I look forward to your email.”

Once she hung up, and she turned her focus to on her metal boyfriend, crossing her arms. Mettaton stared back and then gave her rear a smack. She jumped, releasing a surprised squeal. Oh, she was so adorable, he couldn’t handle it. His arm snaked around her waist, and he pulled her towards him. She dug her feet in but sadly, it did no good. Mettaton was a robot made to kill robots while she was a human; there was no way she could resist his charms.

“Come to Daddy!” He sang.

“Stop calling yourself that,” She tried to get free. “Also, no.”

“Also, yes! You can’t fight my love!”

“Yes, I can!”

Mettaton pouted as his arm pulled her forward to the bed. She fell into his lap.

“Oh, look at that, you couldn’t fight my love,” Mettaton said smugly.

“You’re an asshole, has anyone ever told you that?” She replied.

“Excuse me?” Mettaton gasped, raising a hand to his chest. “You’re at fault here, you weren’t paying attention to me!”

“Excuse you, I was putting the finishing touches on your next live performance,” She returned. “But no, you need my attention right then and there because you’re impatient as hell.”

“Darling, I’m the center of the attention, always and forever,” Mettaton flipped his hair. “And you are my sweet, beautiful, perfect, loveable girlfriend who should always be paying attention to me.”

“God, you’re such an attention whore,” She tried to get free of his grip.

“Oh no, you don’t!” Mettaton pulled her closer. “It’s Mettaton time!”

“No, you get no Mettaton time you, attention, whore!”

“Oh, name-calling? Is that what’s cool in the streets? This won’t do!” Mettaton gave her ass a smack.

“Eek, stop it!”

“Apologize for calling me an attention whore, and I’ll consider stopping,” Mettaton spanked her again.

“But it’s true! You love attention. I mean you love being on the stage, and you eat up people’s admiration.”

“Yes, this is true, but mostly, I want your attention,” Mettaton pouted. “I’ve been working all day and today is the first time we’ve seen each other since you came back from your trip. You were gone for an entire three days. Three days! When I did get to see you today, you were on your phone.”

That was true: after you had gotten home from your business retreat, you had gone back to setting up appearances for Mettaton. While you had been away, you had talked to Mettaton each morning and done a face chat at night. This was the first time in three days where you had gotten to just be alone. Sighing, you kissed his forehead, and Mettaton hummed.

“Alright, you win,” You said. “No more work tonight.”

“And tomorrow,” Mettaton said. “No work. I want you to myself tomorrow.”

“Fine,” You kissed his forehead again. “You’re still an attention whore.”

“True, very true,” Mettaton grinned. “For now, kiss me.”

You did.


End file.
